1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structure for attaching and retaining a detachable drumstick head on a drumstick, and yet permitting easy change and replacement thereof when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for attaching/detaching drumstick heads to a drumstick is that they often are fairly time consuming to attach and detach, require the use of specialized tools, or fail to securely retain the drumstick head on the drumstick until such time as it is desired to remove same.
Another common problem of known clamping and attachment structure for drumstick heads is that they either secure the head too firmly, and thus are very difficult to use when it is desired to detach the head, or else they do not firmly retain the head, and thus permit the head to be loose on the drumstick.
Another common problem with known drumstick head attaching devices is that they do not provide the speed of changing which is oftentimes desirable in actual practice and use of the device.